


跳支舞吧

by XBTX



Series: 恋爱专线 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction was written in Chinese.I feel sorry if you couldn't understand this language.<br/>I'm planning to write a series of stories about agent Carter,her co-works and her friends were accidentally conveyed to the 21st century while they were dealing with some mission.<br/>This is the first part of that.<br/>【......For getting rid of Howard's tangling,Peggy told a little lie.】<br/>本文为中文，对不能阅读该文的同好们感到抱歉。<br/>我打算写的是一个系列。它讲述的是在某个任务的途中，特工卡特与她的同事以及朋友们，因意外被传送到21世纪时，发生的某些故事。<br/>这是整个系列的第一篇。<br/>【......面对霍华德的纠缠，佩吉撒了个小谎。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	跳支舞吧

不知名的花香飘散着。有辆车嗡嗡响着接近了又驶向远方。  
正午的阳光懒散地自窗户撒进屋里，在书桌上留下温暖到令人犯困的明亮。  
“什么？霍华德，那不可能。”佩吉尽量只是瞪一眼对面的小胡子男人而不是直接翻白眼，说真的，她确实想那么做。  
“拜托，Peg，我只能请你帮忙啊！为了美国的和平与美好，就靠你了，我的朋友！”他试图亲昵地伸手拍女特工的肩膀，但是理所当然被躲开了。  
“不，再说一遍以防你产生误解——我才不会帮你做这个，霍华德，你儿子有权利选择任何人作为恋爱对象。”  
“哦，不，佩吉你误会了，”霍华德立刻纠正道，“我并不是说我们要监管我儿子的约会对象，而是斯蒂夫的。”  
“但是你儿子正在和斯蒂夫约会。”佩吉指出这两者的矛盾。  
“那就是问题所在啊！Peg！”霍华德激动地跳起来，他双手握着佩吉的肩膀，用力摇晃：“我们应该阻止他们！”  
佩吉终于翻了个白眼。  
“我很认真，Peg！你我都希望斯蒂夫能够好好的，那第一件要做的事就是让他远离那个自以为是的亿万富翁花花公子！”  
佩吉上下打量了一下还抓着自己肩膀的男人。对方好像也意识到了这个形容词的微妙熟悉感，松开了手，往后退开一点，大约是为了掩饰尴尬地摸了下头发，“我知道我也有——那么一点点问题，但重点是我没和美国队长约会！而且那个家伙四十好几了还脏兮兮的还有自毁倾向——”  
“霍华德。”佩吉叹了口气，她的朋友停下了突然开始的絮叨看着她，眼神中有几分疑惑，“你不该这么说你的儿子。”她告诉对面这位天才。  
“好吧。”霍华德点了点头同意道，以令佩吉感到担忧的合作。然后果不其然接了一句：“所以我请你去和斯蒂夫谈谈，你也是他的好友，你比我适合谈心多了！”  
适合才有鬼。  
现在佩吉决定给自己这位朋友一拳再继续谈话。  
“Peg！？等一下！别打脸——！”

好吧，打一个手无寸铁浑身没几块肌肉的笨蛋似乎有点不武。  
特工装装样子地吓唬了一下军火商，让他们能够进入成年人的对话情景中来。  
“首先，我认为斯蒂夫和谁谈恋爱是他自己的事，其他人无权干预。”他们重新坐下来时，佩吉说道，“其次，”  
其次她真的不想和斯蒂夫谈论那些甜蜜、温暖、破碎跟伤痛。她只是想对那个人笑着说“你迟到了，知道吗？”但现在她说不出口，她的哽咽会打断她每一次的尝试。  
“其次我在和别的人约会。如果你还在期望我来把队长抢回来，我得说，你要失望了。”佩吉咳嗽了一下，决定这么解释说。她的眼睛开始巡视霍华德脑袋后面的书架，显然这个时代的斯塔克在阅读上的喜好也同他的父亲没多大差别。  
“哇哦！恭喜！”军火商居然对她的这个借口深信不疑，他友好地拍了拍佩吉的肩膀，显然为了朋友新发展的一段罗曼史感到很开心，甚至直接将刚刚的忧虑忘得一干二净，凑上前来眯着眼笑得像狐狸：“是哪个家伙这么幸运？” 

“我真的、非常抱歉。”佩吉再一次扶额，对身边的男人说，“早知道这样，我不该用那个理由搪塞斯塔克的。”  
“别太介意，卡特，只是吃顿饭罢了。”特工苏萨宽慰地笑笑，新曼哈顿街道五颜六色的灯光让他的脸看起来几分不真实，他在初春的寒意里缩了缩脖子。这次他不再看表了，但他们两个都知道声称要驾车来接的那位亿万富翁迟到了。  
“我真不敢相信霍华德居然还认为托尼很不靠谱。”佩吉咕哝着，然后思忖了一下托尼毕竟是个斯塔克，她突然间意识到刚刚对话哪里听着很古怪，“丹尼尔，介于我一会儿会把你作为我的男朋友介绍给霍华德，希望你今天能叫我的名字。”  
以前有一段时间里，特工苏萨对佩吉也是以名字相称的。但是在那次他查出了佩吉瞒着SSR私下行动后，他就不曾再使用过“佩吉”。而那只是他疏远的其中一个标志。  
佩吉做的并不是错事，她用行动证明了她是清白的。但是特工苏萨并没有再次完整地接受佩吉•卡特。  
“好的，Peg。”在隔了几个世纪之后，苏萨用一种缓慢又轻柔的语调回答说。  
如果谁敢说“女人的眼眶就是浅”，佩吉会首先把那家伙的眼眶打到足够深。但是那个称呼，听起来是那么遥远，那么熟悉，却那么陌生。不同于霍华德那种“Hey, pal”的口吻，不同于咆哮突击队那群人“Hail Peggy”的语气。  
佩吉收紧了拳头，死死咬着牙，就好像现在他们又回到了审讯室，而苏萨正在拍着他的证据们对她怒吼。说起来那时候她都比现在镇定自若。  
对面那个善于发现蛛丝马迹的特工显然注意到了她的异常：“抱歉，我不该，呃，你知道的，佩吉。”苏萨慌乱比划着，直到佩吉摇了摇头。  
“你为什么要道歉？”  
“我让你…难过了。”一向精明冷静的特工支吾了起来，他似乎想说他都明白，但是他什么都没说。  
他又明白了什么？佩吉甚至都不明白。  
早不来晚不来的霍华德登场的正是时候。  
“佩吉~我的朋友！让我们出发吧！”迟到的家伙完全没有道歉的打算，车还没有完全停下来，他几乎从副驾驶座上站起来，张开双臂，“夜晚在等待我们！”  
“老斯塔克的意思是他是个白痴迷路了所以就找了个地方等着我去接，但是其间——容我补充——他跑到一个酒吧里和漂亮的Penny亲热，让我找了他一个小时，因此迟到了如此久，他真——的——很抱歉。”驾驶座上另一个小胡子男人没好气地解说道。  
显然这对霍华德来说并不是令他愉快的一段话，作为父亲的那一方低下头来瞪另一个斯塔克：“我没有叫你来接，我是打给了斯蒂夫！（“我当然不可能同意他来接近你这家伙！”托尼抗议说。）我相信，让你来接我的是亲爱的小辣椒。（托尼自觉理亏地扁了扁嘴。）而你不爽我的原因是因为美丽的Penny是这个月的封面女郎，你却还没和她说过话。”  
“不，我是在说你不守约。”托尼说，那听着挺正直的，如果他不扭开头哼一声，“而且我从来不会悲哀到需要别人同情。”  
即使不需要美国队长般的好眼神也可以看到霍华德额角的青筋。  
“哦，太好了，今天晚上会过得很充实。”佩吉扯了个笑，然后在苏萨反应过来前挽上他的右臂。  
年轻男人全身僵硬了一下，似乎在阻止自己下意识拒绝别人接触的动作，然后他试图站直，然而在迈开第一步时发现那有些难度，于是他只是比平时更努力让自己走得不那么踉跄。  
或许挽上他的手臂并不是佩吉这个晚上做出的最正确的决定，那让他们两人这一段路都走得并不轻松，但是佩吉最终也没有放开手。

刚开始苏萨对斯塔克一家的举动只是在皱眉毛，但是隔了一会儿他侧过头来露出有些担忧的表情看着佩吉。就好像她这么温和的人会一拳打在那两个小胡子的脸上一样。  
她绝对没有这么打算过。特工卡特并没有人们想象的那么喜欢以暴力来解决问题。  
21世纪的斯塔克毫不避讳地指出两位特工的穿着“太像条子了”——他的原话——并且决定立刻给他们每人选一套礼服，钱由他来出。  
“你不能指望我们被时空传送的时候会为自己打包好礼服，小斯塔克。”  
“即使你们带过来了，也是几十年前的古董了，佩吉姑妈。”四十多岁的小胡子男人说。就生理上来讲，佩吉可比他年轻。  
“来不及现做了，就稍微将就一下吧。”霍华德宣布。  
苏萨显然对无缘无故别人花钱给自己买衣服这件事适应不良，笔挺的燕尾服上身后他皱了皱眉头，但等佩吉穿着低胸礼服自更衣间出来后，他就把自己的不适忘得一干二净了。  
“呃……”苏萨张着嘴，却不知道说什么，似乎为了掩饰不安地在拐杖和左腿上来回移动重心。佩吉几乎要被他逗笑了。  
“特工苏萨，你是在脸红吗？”  
“呃，没，”苏萨回过神来，清了下喉咙，“你看错了。”如果他不做贼心虚地低下头来，就好像地面上有新案件的线索一样，如果昏黄的光线能够对他掩藏红透的耳尖有点帮助的话。佩吉也不考虑相信他。  
“不行，”20和21世纪的亿万富翁纷纷摇头，“露得这么少，枉费了有个好身材不是吗！”  
重新考虑一下。如果斯蒂夫的男朋友打算以这样诡异的审美水平来打扮他，佩吉觉得自己有必要和斯蒂夫谈谈。  
天才们显然感受到了她视线的“友好”，于是迅速转移了话题。

如果苏萨可以跑，他现在很有可能已经不顾礼仪之类的问题跑到舞池的另一头了。下车以后他都全神紧张地像是随时准备与俄国杀手们大战几十回合。他礼貌又小心地躲开了每一次佩吉试图挽着他的举动。并且佩吉发现只要自己进入他身边一英尺距离以内，他的手便开始在他的拐杖——即便两个斯塔克的强烈反对，苏萨仍然拒绝换下的拐杖——上练习抓握。  
只有斯塔克家的人才会把参加一个生日舞会轻描淡写成“吃顿便饭”。不论苏萨表现如何，他的困境暂时是不会结束了。佩吉目前可没打算离开她的男伴。  
两个斯塔克一进入大厅就开始忙着招蜂引蝶。托尼•斯塔克显然对于已经是美国队长的男朋友所以应该有所收敛这件事并没有自觉，而转头再看霍华德，佩吉都替他那个忠心又可怜的管家感到脸疼。  
奇怪的是，刚刚为了自己的拐杖，可以像是捍卫民主自由而拼命的老古板，这时候反而并没有露出一点不习惯的表情。  
“他们都知道对方没有当真。”在注意到她的视线后苏萨解释道，“而且看托尼的手就可以知道他只是做做样子，但他心里已经有个人了。”  
佩吉可没觉得那个张开双臂，左拥右抱的男人哪里表现出了他心里有个人。她皱起眉毛。  
“那双手只是象征性地圈在女士们身边，没有完全贴在上面。”苏萨再次指出，“所以你暂时可以不用。”  
不用？不用什么？  
佩吉直觉性地知道他没说完的半句话是指什么。但是她更想装作自己不知道。  
“丹尼尔，我觉得——”佩吉的话被她落在霍华德手上的视线打断。那家伙的手可不是什么松松圈着女士们的肩膀，只有苏萨这么天真的人才没想过有些人真的可以那么丧心病狂。  
佩吉下意识地按了按眉心，在苏萨开口询问怎么了前抬起头：“好吧，不要管他们，让我们先去跟寿星打招呼。”

这次舞会的主人是一位才华横溢的画家。她在今天早些时候举办了一场慈善拍卖会，将自己出道以来的优秀作品拿了出来，并决定将所有拍卖得来的前都捐给国际民主妇女联合会。如果说为什么托尼•斯塔克会来参加这个舞会，那是以他的方式对这位画家表示感谢。  
她为他和美国队长画了一幅“合影”，来祝贺他们出柜。那对当时正面对各种各样舆论压力的两位超级英雄来说无疑是雪中送炭。  
安娜•赫是位独立，却不强势的女性。在佩吉表明身份——托尼的同事，也不完全算假话——后，她们便开始了一段很愉快的谈话。  
那种感觉非常奇妙。她们并不是一个年代的人，赫看起来至少比佩吉年轻五岁，但她们的对话并没有什么阻碍。她们几乎是立刻喜欢上了对方，如果不是一个人的出现，她们也许会交谈更久。  
穿着一袭黑色礼服的斯蒂夫•罗杰斯在人群中仍然是那么抢眼。佩吉想起第一次自己看到这个男人抬起头，被湛蓝的眼中那份纯粹击中的窒息感。  
“佩吉？”赫疑惑地声音唤回了佩吉的注意力。  
“抱歉，安娜，我想我得去和老朋友打个招呼了。”佩吉说，然后她吸了口气，却仍觉得窒息。  
直到突然有个声音加入了她们。  
“再次祝你生日快乐，安娜。”一直安静站在身边的苏萨微笑着说。他们轻轻点头致意，告别了年轻的画家。  
佩吉眨了眨眼睛。她呼出了一口气。胸口不再那么痛了。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫。”佩吉对迈步走过来的美国队长微笑，“你迟到了，知道吗？”

美国队长要哭了一般的笑容可是真难得一见。佩吉漫无边际地想着，却被猛然间拉近一个拥抱里。  
SSR最优秀的特工一时间不确定自己该怎么做。  
然后听到一个响彻云霄的怪叫：“五秒钟时间到了！把我的男朋友还给我！”  
没穿盔甲的钢铁侠自人群中扑了过来。斯蒂夫尴尬地松开卡特，他们用同样的表情对对方笑笑。  
亿万富翁、什么都不缺的钢铁侠挡到他男朋友和男朋友以前心仪的姑娘之间做出打算殊死搏斗的表情。  
“如果你刚刚没让其他姑娘把自己堵得水泄不通，你还点资格跟我对决，托尼。”  
她这么说完进入备战状态的小胡子超级英雄反倒放松了下来，他让开身不再挡着特工的视线，美国队长正在他身后摇了摇头。  
“佩吉，你可能有些误会托尼了，他——”  
对几十年没见的老友翻白眼似乎很不合适，但是管他呢。卡特听着大好人斯蒂夫的解释，一边考虑着他们的谈话应该从哪里开始。  
“——不过我确实对他跟其他人有亲密动作感到不舒服，但我们随后也会对此作出协商。”  
等一下，那个重音是什么意思？那是有什么引申含义吗？  
佩吉觉得不深究才是明智的。

“我们的约定还有效吗？”在人们纷纷相伴着翩翩起舞时，斯蒂夫终于开口问。  
为了他们曾经共度的那份温暖。他们当然会与对方跳一支舞。  
“是的。”佩吉回答说，她发现这比想象的容易很多。她哪里都不再疼痛，她还记得曾经破碎的感觉，但她更多的感受着他们记忆中的温暖。那还牵引着她的心，却不再是以过去的方式。  
“但在此之前，我有一个想邀请的对象。”佩吉转头在人群中寻找那个默默退开的人。

苏萨正在侧身避开激动地撞向下一个舞伴的年轻男子。对方有些急躁以至于显然没有注意到自己碰到了人。苏萨微微趔趄了一下，但他仍用右手稳稳举着香槟酒杯，就好像那是他平时用的枪。  
“特工苏萨，提醒我一下：当人们跟自己的恋人一起参加舞会的时候，他们应该做什么？”  
苏萨抬眼看向佩吉的表情显示他很惊讶对方已经回来了。  
“呃，你们……已经好了？”他的嗓音听着有点不自然。  
“我不明白你是指什么好了没有。”佩吉双手环胸后退一步，靠在过道另一边的桌边，“以及你没有回答我的问题：当人们跟自己的恋人一起参加舞会的时候，他们应该做什么？把对方扔在一边自己去喝酒？”  
“但我们并不是真在恋爱，佩吉。”他听起来有点困惑。  
一向善于发现蛛丝马迹的特工这会儿迷糊了。那也算是少见。  
“做戏应该做全套，特工先生。”她走向她的同伴，“跟我跳支舞吧，丹尼尔。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading！  
> This is my first time to publish fiction on AO3！Hoping would like it！  
> 感谢阅读！  
> 第一次在AO3上发文，想想有点小激动呐！希望大家会喜欢，也希望有更多的人来ship苏萨X卡特！


End file.
